irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Frylord Dunkz
Dunkz is a Frylord on Foodcourtia. He owns Dunkz' Donuts, as well as several floating billboards of an alien eating a donut. The signs cost more then usual because of their motorized components. Appearance Dunkz is slightly skinnier than most Frylords, but has broader shoulders and is built differently than most Irkens. This is why he once worked on a wreckage transport and destruction team on Planet Dirt. He has a standard Frylord Suit and maroon PAK spots and eyes. His right eye has a scar running the length of it. This scar was developed when Dunkz started his career in food service: he was walking to the fry vats with new fry grease when he slipped in a puddle of old grease. Some of the fry grease he was carrying flew into his eye and blinded him entirely. Since then, he has regained sight in his left eye, but also developed superior use of his antennae. This event lead Dunkz to have longer, more sensitive antennae than most Irkens. Personality Dunkz is a very kind Irken, and genuinely cares about his customers. While he agrees with Irken expansion, Dunkz is always happy to sell delicious pastries to any conquered planet's previous inhabitants. While he is big, Dunkz has learned to be carefully and meticulous with his work. He inspects every donut that is sold, and never uses his vacation time. Dunkz truly believes that his job as a Frylord was given to him to serve his customers the best he can. Dunkz is very careful not to be clumsy, as it is very easy because of his irregular body. Career Dunkz started out as a smeet in Demolition training, but was not precise enough, and was assigned to a squad on Planet Dirt. After many promotions, he was able to purchase an old Irken Freighter. From here, he traveled through the Empire, looking for jobs. He found only one control brain that would accept him, and thus began his career on Foodcourtia. Dunkz first worked at the Tower of Shlump as a grease keeper. After the accident that caused him to loose the use of his right eye, Dunkz opened his own restaurant: Dunkz' Donuts. The hallmark of Dunkz' (besides the donuts) is its cleanliness. After the accident at the tower of Shlump, Dunkz kept cleanliness of his restaurant in highest regard. Dunkz' Donuts is a very popular donut shop, and is often visited by The Almighty Tallest. Dunkz' Donuts was commissioned by Almighty Tallest Purple on his third day in office. As it is so relatively new, the shop is equipped with all the latest technology. This includes a 'fleet' of hovering billboards that feature an alien with spinning teeth and a moving arm eating a donut. Ever since the incident at Shlooghorgh's Flavor Monster, Dunkz has been down one billboard. Dunkz only employs a small number of food service drones. Three work the day shift and three work at night. On of the day shift members and Dunkz's Favorite employee is Food Service Drone Clark. He also employs Clark's JEVI Unit, Clevi. Relationships Almighty Tallest Purple- Dunkz and Purple are friends. Purple was the one to commission his store, after all. Purple loves the donuts sold there, and often comes with Tallest Red to visit. Almighty Tallest Red- Dunkz and Red are not friends. Dunkz respects and looks up to Red, but Red does not like Dunkz's friendship with Purple. Red still loves the donuts, though. Food Service Drone Clark- Dunkz and Clark are good friends. Clark is excellent at making donuts, and Dunkz enjoys his company. Clevi- Dunkz treats Clevi with more respect than most people treat robots. Nevertheless, Dunkz doesn't like his constant state of boredom and laziness. Frylord Jinkz- Dunkz and Jinkz are buisness rivals, but Dunkz doesn't seem to know why, considering they serve entirely different kinds of food. Jinkz hates Dunkz because a piece of his billboard that was destroyed by Zim and Sizz-Lorr hit one of his new machines while it was being delivered, therefore destroying it. Jinkz thought it was Dunkz fault and they have been rivals ever since. Facts of Doom *Dunkz' Donuts is based on the Dunkin' Donuts chain. *The Pin on Dunkz's apron is a logo for Dunkin' Donuts. *Dunkz has a different shaped head than the other known Frylord: Sizz-lorr. *Dunkz' Donuts is located across the street from the Weenie Bin on Foodcourtia. *The interior of Dunkz' Donuts looks a lot like the lounge in the Massive. This is mainly because they are both equipped with the most advanced technology. Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Frylords Category:The Irken Empire Category:"Good" Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Other Irken Jobs